My Other Life
by snower0821
Summary: Aku hidup didalam dirimu, aku ingin kau merasakan betapa besar aku mencintaimu lewat detak jantung ini. Buatlah jantung ini bahagia dengan melihat senyummu. Ingatlah, bahwa aku tidak pernah pergi. Aku masih disini. Di dalam dirimu. A SiBum story slight KyuBum -


Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh retinanya adalah putih, bau obat-obatan tercium jelas oleh hidung bangirnya. Dia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dikenalnya. Samar-samar dia melihat beberapa sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Beberapa orang memakai pakaian putih, ada juga yeoja dan namja paruh baya disampingnya serta sosok tinggi yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" Kau sudah sadar chagiya ? " suara merdu itu. Dia sangat merindukannya, seperti telah pergi begitu lama ia merasa bahagia mendengar suara indah itu kembali.

" Eomma ? " tebaknya memastikan. Meski tenggorakannya terasa kering dan sulit berbicara, tapi **Kim Kibum **ingin memastikan bahwa suara indah tadi memang berasal dari ibu cantiknya **Kim Jaejoong.**

Tangis itu pecah, Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat putri kesayangannya dengan sangat lemah memanggil namanya, " Iya sayang ini eomma, eomma merindukanmu Kibummie " Jaejoong memeluk putri semata wayangnya erat.

" Yeobo jangan terlalu kencang, Kibummie belum sembuh total " suara berat menginstrupsi pelukannya.

" Appa ? " panggil Kibum saat mendengar suara itu. Ia juga sangat merindukan ayah tercintanya, ayah yang selalu menyayangi dan memberikan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

" Iya Kibummie ini appa, bagaimana keadaanmu ? " tanya ** Kim Yunho.**

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya agar Kibum juga bisa melihat wajah tampan ayahnya, " Aku baik-baik saja appa " jawab Kibum.

" Keadaan Kibummie semakin membaik, tapi karena harus menyesuaikan dengan jantungnya yang baru dia harus lebih banyak beristirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah " jelas dokter Park yang menangani operasi jantung Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : My Other Life**

**Main cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**** slight KyuBum**

**Rate : T / genderswitch**

**Genre : Hurt / Angst**

**Disclaimer : hanya minjem nama aja, cerita milik saya ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy reading . . . .**

**Warning : Yang gak suka KyuBum couple dimohon untuk tidak membaca, saya tidak menerima bashing. Terima kasih !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelainan jantung yang dideritanya sudah menghilang, ia juga telah mendapatkan donor jantung yang sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang baik yang rela memberikannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menanyakannya tapi hanya jawaban kosong tanpa arti yang selalu ia dapatkan.

Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan yang telah diberikan oleh orang itu, mungkin ia bisa membalasnya lewat keluarganya. Tapi ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatakan untuk tidak perlu memikirkan itu.

" Kyu, kau pasti tahu siapa yang telah mendonorkan jantung ini untukku. Ayo beritahu aku, aku hampir gila karena eomma dan appa tidak mau memberitahunya " Kibum mengguncang bahu sahabat kecilnya **Cho Kyuhyun**.

" Aku tidak tahu Kibummie, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya " jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

" Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu dimana keluarganya tinggalkan ? " Kibum masih mencoba untuk merayu Kyuhyun. Kibum yakin pasti sahabat tampannya ini mengetahui sesuatu.

" Yack ! Kalau orangnya saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana aku mengenal keluarganya eoh ? " Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby Kibum gemas.

Kibum menghela napas kecewa, menanyakan hal seperti ini seperti menanyakan rahasia suatu negara saja. Semua orang seakan menutupi dan tidak ingin memberitahunya. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun -lelah-, rasanya percuma bertanya pada mereka karena mereka tetap tidak akan memberitahunya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kibum yang bersandar pada dirinya, " Apa kau tidak merindukannya ? " tanya Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

" Huh ? "

Namja tampan itu menunjuk pada sebuah benda bulat -snowball- disamping tempat tidur Kibum, hadiah yang diberikan **Choi Siwon **-kekasih Kibum-. Sudah sebulan ini namja berdimple itu tidak menampakkan diri, meski Kibum tidak menanyakan dimana keberadaan namja itu tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa sebenarnya Kibum sangat merindukannya. Kyuhyun selalu mempergoki Kibum tengah memandang barang yang diberikan Siwon. Bahkan Kibum sering memeluknya hingga tertidur saat Kyuhyun sengaja memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

" Apa kau tidak penasaran dimana dia sekarang ? " Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak akan pernah merindukan namja yang berniat memanfaatku dan menginginkan aku mati, mungkin dia sedang mencari gadis berpenyakitan lain yang akan mati " balas Kibum sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sendu tanpa bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, ia tahu apa yang Kibum katakan bukan berasal dari hati karena ia tahu bahwa yeoja cantik itu masih sangat mencintai Siwon sama seperti dulu. Sebelum kenyataan itu terdengar, fakta yang membuatnya sangat membenci namja tampan itu.

Fakta bahwa ternyata Siwon mendekati Kibum hanya untuk meraup keuntungan semata, Siwon yang sangat tampan dan begitu sempurna tidak mungkin mencintai yeoja penyakitan seperti Kibum. Yeoja cantik itu telah terbuai oleh semua perkataan manis yang Siwon ucapkan untuknya, perkataan yang membuatnya bagai gadis beruntung sedunia karena memiliki namja baik hati yang berpenampilan sempurna yang begitu mencintanya, gadis berpenyakitan.

" _Kenapa kau mau bersamaku, Siwonnie ? Banyak gadis cantik dan berumur panjang yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada diriku " ucap Kibum menatap dalam onyx Siwon._

" _Kenapa kau juga lebih memilihku, namja miskin yang tidak mempunyai apapun untuk ku berikan padamu selain cinta, eoh ? " Siwon berbalik bertanya._

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie "_

" _Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Choi Kibum "._

Tapi malam itu, Kibum mendengarnya sendiri. Saat dia berkunjung kerumah kecil Siwon yang dihuni oleh ibu dan adik kecilnya, Kibum mendengar Siwon berbicara dengan dua orang namja berbadan besar.

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi menantu keluar Kim yang kaya itu. Aku akan menikahi dengan__ putri mereka__. Dan dia hanyalah gadis bodoh berpenyakitan yang akan segera mati, dan setelah itu aku akan menikahi anakmu. Jadi tunggulah sebentar ! " ucap Siwon tenang tanpa mengetahui ada sosok rapuh yang telah meneteskan air mata disudut pojok depan rumahnya._

" _Terima kasih Choi Siwon ! Kau telah memberikan cinta menjijikkanmu itu untukku " balas Kibum lirih dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba gadis yang begitu dicintainya._

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kibum tidak lagi bertemu dengan Siwon. Sekeras apapun namja itu memaksa, Kibum tetap tidak ingin menemuinya. Bahkan Siwon telah menjadi blacklist Kibum. Hanya Kyuhyunlah namja yang berada disisinya saat itu, dia yang selalu setia menemani Kibum dengan sabar dan membuatnya tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan. Hingga akhirnya keadaan Kibum semakin memburuk oleh penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun tersiksa melihat banyak peralatan rumah sakit tertancap pada tubuh kecil Kibum. Namja berambut brunette ini juga tidak tega melihat banyak selang yang menempel pada wajah dan tubuhnya. Hati Kyuhyun sakit melihat kondisi yeoja yang telah dicintainya sejak masih kanak-kanak ini begitu memperihatinkan. Ya, Kyuhyun memang mencintai Kibum bahkan sebelum yeoja itu bertemu dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi, setiap malam ia mencoba untuk mengingkarinya tapi hanya berakhir dengan deraian air mata yang menyakitkan. Kibum sudah tidak bisa berkata bahwa dia telah melupakan Siwon, hatinya berdenyut saat mencoba melupakan namja itu, namja yang begitu ia cintai meski kenyataannya namja itu hanya memanfaatkannya.

Hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis dimusim dingin seperti ini, Kibum mencoba kabur dari rumah dan menuju ketempat dimana dulu ia dan Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sungai Han. Ternyata ditempat itu sedang diadakan acara, riuh sesak orang mengitari tubuh Kibum. Entah mengapa dia menjadi merasa takut, Kibum merasa tenggelam ditengah banyak orang yang berbahagia. Semuanya terasa sangat menyeramkan, semua orang seakan menertawai kesedihannya. Kibum linglung ditengah riuhnya acara, dia hanya ingin mencari Siwon berharap namja itu masih mengunjungi tempat favorit mereka dulu.

" Siwonnie ? " ucap Kibum bergetar, ketakutan semakin menyergapnya. " Siwonnie ? " dia mencoba memanggil Siwon berharap namja tampan itu akan muncul menolongnya seperti saat dia dalam ketakutan dulu. " Siwonnie ? " tubuh Kibum hampir kehilangan keseimbangan hingga sebuah tangan menarik lengannya pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Sosok itu membawa Kibum pada sudut sungai yang lebih sepi dan tenang. Membawanya agar Kibum merasa lebih tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi.

" Si-wonnie ? " Kibum tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok tampan ini, sosok sempurna dan berbadan tegap ini adalah –Choi Siwon. Orang yang sangat Kibum rindukan.

" Kenapa kau ketempat seperti ini sendirian, eoh ? Pulanglah, aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu " Siwon melepas genggaman tangannya dan berniat melangkah.

Grep !

Hingga pelukan itu menghentikannya, ia merasakan tubuh kecil yang memeluknya mulai bergetar hebat. Kibum menangis, gadis cantik itu menangis tepat di dada bidang Siwon, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi Siwon seakan enggan membalas pelukannya, namja tampan itu masih diam tanpa suara.

" Aku kemari untuk mencarimu, aku sangat merindukanmu Siwoninie. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi, eoh ? " Kibum berucap dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Siwon.

" Aku selalu menemuimu Kibummie, tapi kau yang tidak mau melihatku " balas Siwon.

" Diamlah ! " Kibum tidak ingin mendengar Siwon yang ingin menyalahkannya, setelah berhasil menghentikan tangisnya yeoja cantik itu melepas pelukannya. " Apa kau tidak merindukanku, eoh ? " tanyanya dengan wajah yang begitu imut.

Siwon mengangguk " Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu Kibummie ".

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku ? " ucap Kibum mengrucutkan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum memamerkan dimplenya sebelum merentangkan kedua lengan untuk merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

" Tunggulah sebentar aku akan membelikan minuman hangat untukmu " Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, tapi tangan Kibum mencegahnya. " Apa ? " Kibum mengetuk keningnya menyuruh Siwon untuk menciumnya seperti kebiasaan Siwon dulu.

Chuu !

Kibum tersenyum senang setelah mendapat hadiahnya dan melepaskan tangan Siwon untuk pergi. Setelah lama menunggu, Siwon tidak juga kembali, namja itu terlalu lama hanya untuk membeli minuman. Kibum mulai merasa khawatir, takut bila dia akan kehilangan Siwon lagi.

" Ternyata kau memang disini Kibummie, untuk apa kau disini sendirian eoh ? " Kibum menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berada disampingnya.

" Aku hanya– "

" Apa kau tidak kedinginan, eoh ? " Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Kibum. " Ini pakailah " namja tampan itu lantas mengenakan jaket yang dipakenya pada tubuh kedinginan Kibum. " Ayo pulang, eomma dan appa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu " Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari itu dan menariknya menjauh.

" Tunggu sebentar, Kyu ku mohon lepaskan aku " Kibum mencoba melepas tangannya, tapi namja itu malah semakin mengeratkannya. Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang berharap melihat sosok Siwon, tapi namja berdimple itu tetap tidak muncul lagi.

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak mempercayainya. Sejak perjalanan mereka dari sungai Han tadi, namja brunette itu tidak melepaskan genggamannya seakan takut bila dirinya mencoba kabur. Kekesalannya bertambah mendapati tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

" Apa –kau yakin bertemu Siwon, Kibummie ? " Kibum mengangguk malas, sudah berapa kali dia mengangguk untuk pertanyaan yang selalu sama.

Jaejoong memandang Kyuhyun mencoba meminta penjelasan pada lelaki itu, tapi Kyuhyun pun sama tidak percayanya dengan orang tua Kibum. Bahkan dia sempat terjengkat saat yeoja itu menyebut nama Siwon.

" Kibummie, tapi Siwon– "

" Sudahlah appa, aku tahu Siwon bersalah dimasa lalu dan aku juga sempat membencinya. Tapi aku pikir saat itu aku hanya membohongi diriku sendiri, pada kenyataannya aku masih sangat mencintainya " Kibum berlalu meninggalkan tiga orang yang sekarang memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan aneh.

' Ternyata kau memang tidak benar-benar membencinya Kibummie, seharusnya aku tahu itu dan tidak membiarkan rasa cinta ini tumbuh semakin besar ' Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyumnya tidak pernah hilang, tangannya juga tidak rela melepas tangan besar yang menggenggamnya. Sejak pertemuan mereka disungai Han waktu itu, Kibum sering mengajak Siwon pergi berdua. Tapi sekarang Siwon tidak bersedia menjemputnya seperti dulu, Siwon hanya menemui gadis itu ditempat mereka akan bertemu.

" Apa kau mau itu ? " tunjuk Siwon pada penjual ice cream. Kibum mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali. " Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikannya " tapi tangan itu kembali mencegah.

" Kau akan kembali kan ? " tanya Kibum khawatir. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan Kibum bahwa tidak perlu khawatir.

Kibum menatap tubuh tegap Siwon yang berjalan membawa ice cream rasa vanilla kesukaannya, " Terima kasih " yeoja itu menerima uluran ice cream yang diberikan Siwon. Saat disisi Siwon, yeoja itu tidak akan pernah berhenti atau bosan untuk tersenyum.

" Eomma, apa kakak itu sudah gila ? " bisik bocah kecil kepada eommanya saat melewati tempat Kibum. Pandangan anak itu juga tampak aneh dimata Kibum. Ibu bocah itu dengan cepat membekap mulut mulut anaknya dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh.

Meski sempat mendengarnya, tapi Kibum mengacuhkan ucapan bocah gendut itu. Dan dia kembali menyuapi Siwon dengan ice cream yang dibawanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kibum berada, terlihat sosok tampan yang sedang bersembunyi disebuah pohon besar. Hatinya kembali berdenyut melihat pemandangan itu, tak terasa air matanya pun menetes.

" Apa aku sanggup menggantikan posisimu dihatinya, Siwon-ah ? Lihatlah, dia begitu merindukanmu saat ini " ucapnya lirih pada udara kosong.

_Disebuah lorong putih yang dingin sepasang namja sedang berdiri tegang didepan sebuah ruangan. Namja yang lebih pendek itu menggeleng kuat, menolak perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya._

" _Dia sangat mencintaimu Siwon-ah, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu, huh ? Pasti ada cara lain, kau tidak boleh melakukannya ! " wajah Kyuhyun menegang, meski ia begitu mencintai Kibum tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan._

" _Hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untuknya, bukankah kau juga mencintainya ? Kau juga mencintainya sama sepertiku, tapi kau __berbesar hati __merelakannya bersamaku " balas Siwon._

" _Karena Kibum begitu bahagia saat didekatmu, mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan hanya menjadi sahabatnya. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini ! " ucap Kyuhyun lirih._

" B_uatlah dia juga bahagia saat didekatmu. Aku titipkan Kibum padamu Kyu, kumohon jaga dia dengan baik, aku yakin kau akan mencintainya melebihi aku. Selamat tinggal ! " Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun menyakinkan dan berjalan memasuki ruangan putih itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum meronta, tangannya mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ayah dan ibunya pun ikut melarangnya untuk pergi. Ketiga orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Air mata Jaejoong jatuh melihat keadaan putrinya yang masih begitu mencintai Siwon. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Kibum tidak merasa sedih. Yunho mencoba memeluk tubuh bergetar Jaejoong, mengakibatkan Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan untuk menahan Kibum sendirian.

" Eomma aku mohon, suruh Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya " Kibum memohon pada Jaejoong yang sedang terisak. " Yack ! Evil lepaskan tanganku ! " sungut Kibum. " Apa kau ingin ku pukul, huh ? Lepaskan ! Aku akan berte– ".

" Siwon tidak akan datang, Kibummie " Yunho memotong ucapan Kibum.

" Tidak appa, Siwon sudah menungguku. Kumohon, ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya ? " tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

" Dia tidak akan datang chagiya, Siwon sudah pergi " Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara isakan yang semakin keras.

Disinilah Kibum, berdiri pada sebuah makam setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho memaksanya untuk ikut dengan mereka. Hati Kibum mulai bergetar, takut. Untuk apa mereka membawanya ketempat seperti ini. Bukankah mereka mengajaknya bertemu Siwon ? Tapi kenapa ketempat ini ? Kibum menggenggam lengan ibunya yang juga memeluknya erat. Perasaan takut mulai mendominasinya, pikiran buruk mulai melayang dibenaknya.

" Eomma, bukankah kita akan bertemu Siwon ? Tapi kenapa mengajakku ketempat sepeti ini ? " ucap Kibum gugup.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara tangis yang siap keluar. " Siwon ada disini, Kibummie. Lihatlah ! " Kibum melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan maju mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong.

**Choi Siwon**

Itulah yang tertulis pada batu nisan diatas makam yang Kibum baca. Udara seakan menjauhinya, dadanya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya seketika terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan, untungnya Kyuhyun bergerak cepat untuk menangkapnya.

" A-apa ini eomma ? " air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Perlahan air itu jatuh menuruni pipi putih Kibum tanpa suara. Yunho hanya dapat memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, yeoja paruh baya itu mulai menangis lagi mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Inilah alasan mereka menyembunyikan siapa pendonor jantung untuk Kibum.

" Siwonnie...sebenarnya dia –yang ... " Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk terlihat tegar melihat putrinya yang mulai tampak pucat. Bagaimana bisa ia meneruskan ucapannya saat melihat Kibum terlihat sulit untuk bernapas.

Kibum menggeleng, mengetahui lanjutan yang akan diucapkan ibunya tapi yeoja cantik itu seakan menolak untuk percaya. Tidak mungkin makam yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah milik Siwon. Choi Siwon kekasih hatinya, namja yang sangat dicintai melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Kibum beranjak menyentuh dada kirinya. Jantung ini, detak ini –milik Siwon ? Dunia seakan menghempaskannya dititik terendah. Siwon. Kibum seakan ingin menampar pipinya sendiri, ingin membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

" Kibummie bersabarlah, satu hal yang harus kau tahu dia sangat sangat mencintaimu " Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Kibum memberi semangat. " Sebelum memasuki ruang operasi dia menitipkan ini untukmu " Kyuhyun mengulurkan sepucuk surat berwarna putih polos.

_Bummie apa kabar ? Ah, memalukan aku tidak pernah mengirim surat sebelumnya jadi maaf kalau ini terlihat aneh, kkk. Kibummie, aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas keputusanku. jadi kau tidak perlu untuk memaafkanku. Mungkin saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak berada didekatmu. Hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untukmu, kumohon jangan marah atau membenciku. Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukannya._

_Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu tersiksa sendiri dengan penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan penyakit itu membawamu pergi dariku. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa keadaanmu memburuk seakan aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku seketika itu juga. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat wanita yang aku cintai menderita. Ya, aku mencintaimu Kibummie sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku hampir gila saat memikirkan kau akan pergi dariku._

_Apa yang kau dengar saat dirumahku itu tidak benar, aku tidak benar-benar mengucapkan itu. Meskipun aku miskin tapi aku bahagia. Kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku chagiya, kumohon tersenyumlah. Saat kau menarik sudut bibirmu, dunia seakan ikut tersenyum bersamamu. Hanya kau yang aku cintai Kibummie, hanya kau tidak ada yang lain._

_Jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan pernah meneteskan air mata berhargamu itu untukku lagi, aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Aku tidak melakukan hal besar apapun. Aku senang melakukan ini, ternyata hanya jantungkulah yang memang cocok denganmu. Itu menandakan kita memang berjodoh bukan ? kkk, seharusnya kau senang bisa mendapatkan jantung dari namja tampan sepertiku. Bukankah kau selalu bangga dengan ketampananku ? kkk._

_Kibummie, tolong jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah aku berikan untukmu. Jagalah jantung ini dengan baik, buatlah ia selalu merasa bahagia. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku meninggalkanmu. Bukankah kau dapat merasakannya, detak itu. Aku hidup didalam dirimu chagiya, aku ingin kau hidup untuk merasakan betapa besar aku mencintaimu lewat detak jantung ini._

_Berbahagialah Kibummie, buatlah jantung ini bahagia dengan melihat senyummu. Ingatlah, bahwa aku tidak pernah pergi. Aku masih disini. Di dalam dirimu._

_Yang sangat mencintaimu._

_**Choi Siwon**__._

Kibum tidak bisa menuruti Siwon, tangis itu deras. Sekuat apapun Kibum mencobanya, air mata itu tetap keluar dengan lancar. Semua kejadian yang dilaluinya selama ini berputar bagai memori. Kibum baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah Siwon, sosok itu hanyalah halusinasinya yang begitu merindukan namja itu. Pelukan itu, genggaman itu, bahkan kecupan itu ternyata hanyalah hembusan udara. Tidak pernah ada sosok Siwon setelah ia sadar dari operasinya, karena Siwon telah pergi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Siwon telah berpindah dalam dirinya.

Kibum meraba dada kirinya. Dia merasakan jantung itu berdebar saat dia menyentuhnya. Benar, Siwon tidak pergi. Kibum masih bisa merasakan debaran itu, debaran yang hanya dimiliki Siwon saat dirinya menyentuh lelaki itu. Dan sekarang Kibum dapat merasakan debaran itu dalam dirinya.

Meski terseok, tapi Kibum memaksa langkahnya untuk mendekat. Mencoba meraih yang tersisa dari Siwon. Batu nisan. Yeoja itu memeluk erat batu yang bertuliskan nama namja yang sangat ia cintai. Menciumnya, membayangkan hangatnya bibir Siwon yang sedang melakukannya. Lagi-lagi butiran bening itu runtuh, dan Kibum membiarkannya jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat melihat tubuh rapuh Kibum mencoba meraihnya, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat yang mungkin berbeda dengan yang Siwon berikan. Tapi dia akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kibum, yeoja yang begitu dicintainya.

Tanpa terasa Kibum juga membalas pelukan itu, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam erat kertas putih itu. Berharap namja yang sedang memeluknya adalah Siwon.

**~END~**

Saya ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, saya gak punya maksud apapun dengan ff ini. Saya SiBum shipper dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap SBS. Saya hanya ingin membuat ff angst yang bisa bikin readers nangis, adakah yang nangis setelah membaca ini ? | readers: gak adaaaaa *pundung dipojokkan.

Maaf ya kalau sad ending, namanya juga ff angst *nunjuk genre di atas* mohon reviewnya supaya bisa bikin ff angst yang lebih angst dari ini, hehe *bow.

**Snower0821**


End file.
